Uchiha and Uzumaki
by Cleone
Summary: He was the most popular boy in the village. The other, the most hated. He had black hair. The other, blonde. There was only one thing they shared in common: lonliness. Watch as a once childhood friendship develops into a beautiful romance. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: _Very _slight, non-kinky Sasu/Naru (come on, this takes place when they're like eight!). Don't like it? Then don't read, ya lamer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto, _then why would I be writing a fanfiction for it? **

**Uchiha and Uzumaki: **

**Sasuke**

I ran down the streets and into the night, hot tears pouring down my face. A little boy with no parents and a fucked-up brother. That's what I was now. I didn't want to believe that everyone was gone. _Woosh!_ Oops, their goes my life down the goddamn toilet.

I gulped and continued running. That's what _he _told me to do…

_Run. Run and cling to life._

Man, I couldn't even believe I looked up to that bastard. I wanted to be just like him in every way possible. I wanted the clan to look at me the same way as they looked at him. I wanted Oto-san to say "I'm proud that you're my son."

_But it looks like you won't ever get to hear that…_

More tears began spilling out of my eyes at the thought. They're gone…

They're _all _gone…

Images of the dead bodies, the fresh blood, the red Sharingan eyes of that godforsaken man flashed through my mind. The phrase kept repeating itself over and over, like some old record.

_They're gone, they're all gone…_

My run soon slowed down to a walk. I felt empty, weak, and most of all, lonely. I was alone. This was how it was going to be the rest of my life. Alone. Cold. Full of hate.

I quickly wiped the sleeve of my shirt over my face and continued to walk. Where I was going even I didn't know. Just as long as it was away, far away, from _him_. I fell to my knees and onto the dirt ground. As hard as I tried not to cry, I did again anyway. I felt so weak, so helpless and still…

…so alone.

I huddled my knees up to my chest and let the tears freely move down my cheeks right there in the middle of the road. Someone, anyone…

"Help me," I choked.

It was almost like a miracle that he showed up right at that moment. The boy with the straw-colored hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. The boy that actually gave two rips about me. The boy that saved me that night.

"Hi."

I quickly snapped my head back. There he was. Just standing there, right behind me. I sniffled and turned away from him.

"What do you want?"

The boy didn't go away. He still just stood there, staring at me.

"Are you crying?"

I quickly rubbed my eyes. "No! I just got water in them."

I heard footsteps from behind me and the next thing I know the boy is sitting on the ground next to me. I frowned.

"You know," the boy said, looking up at the dark, blue sky. "It's okay to cry. I do that a lot."

"Well, I'm not a cry-baby like you are!" I snapped back.

The boy looked over at me. His blue eyes reflected the moonlight and his sunshine-hair shone in the stars, giving him an almost heavenly look.

"If you cry, that means you're strong."

I stared back at him. Strength? What the hell did he know about strength? He was just a weak little kid who said it was okay to cry. I swallowed back tears. It was so hard. It was hard not to be with anyone else…

I covered my face in my hands, my eyes welling up with water again. "They're…gone…"

The boy cocked his head. "Huh?"

"They're gone…"

My body began to shake as I sobbed. I felt the boy move closer to me and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Shh…" he said soothingly.

The boy allowed me to rest my head in his lap. I felt his fingers slowly run through my hair and his other hand move up and down my back. I groaned softly through the sobs. He was so gentle and warm. He was so kind and caring. It felt as though if this boy could understand the pain I was feeling. He was like…an angel.

My crying soon ended but I didn't move me head from the boy's lap. I wasn't alone. I had him now. And I was sure that he'd be there for me for the rest of my life.

Heh, funny how the guy I thought would be my best friend would turn out to be the guy I despise the most.

**A/N: WOOOooooOOO! Okay then… **

**The next part of this, Uchiha and Uzumaki: Naruto, will be up when I'm not so tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since everyone liked the first chapter, I decided to continue the story…even though I have about a thousand things to update. **

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Sasuke**

_**(Continued)**_

I felt the warm sun on my body as my eyes slowly opened. Where I was and what the heck was going on, I had no clue. I shook my head, scenes from the night before playing over and over in my head. The bodies of Oto-san and Oka-san on the floor. Nii-san and the torture that I had to endure from him. And…that boy…

I sat up and looked around. I was in what looked like a bedroom, a messy bedroom, and was sitting on a soft mattress with about a thousand blankets surrounding me.

"What the-"

"Good, you're awake."

I snapped my head to the right. The blonde boy was standing in the doorway, holding a small bowl with steam rising out of it and a pair of chopsticks. He smiled.

"Hungry?"

I frowned. "Where am I?"

The boy walked over towards me, still holding the bowl. "In my house."

I stared at him. "But why? We don't even know each other. I don't even know your name or anything-"

The boy put the bowl on the bedside table and stuck out his hand. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

I looked down at his hand. Uzumaki…Naruto…didn't Oka-san tell me something about staying away from a kid named Naruto?

Oka-san…

I suddenly felt tears start to form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Unfortunately the boy named "Naruto" took noticed of this and with the hand he had held out wiped the tears away.

"And you called me a cry-baby…" he mumbled.

I sat there in silence while the boy continued the caress my cheek. I had nothing left, so I guess making a friend wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Uchiha." I blurted out. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy cocked his head. "Eh?"

I lifted my head and stared straight into his sky-blue eyes. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke," I choked.

Naruto smiled. "Okay." He lifted the bowl from the bedside table. "Here, eat it?"

I looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

Naruto held it up to my face. "It's ramen. My favorite food in the entire world."

I sniffed. Well, it _smelled _good. I slowly took the bowl and Naruto handed me the chopsticks. I broke them a part and poked at one of the noodles in the dark brown broth. I lifted it up with the chopsticks and slurped it up. Naruto looked at me hopefully.

"Well, is it good?"

I nodded several times and continued to eat the soup while Naruto sat, watching me. When I finished the ramen, I handed the bowl back to him and gave a small bow.

"Uh, thanks."

Naruto hopped off the bed. "No problem." He gestured to me. "Come on, I'll let you see my house."

I slowly stepped down from the mattress and Naruto quickly grabbed my arm.

"See, this is my room," he said proudly. "And this-" he bent down and picked up a ragged, brown teddy bear from the floor. "This is Bifu. I named him that because he looks like my favorite type of ramen."

I raised my eyebrow, wondering how on earth a stuffed animal could look like a noodle soup. Naruto handed me the bear.

"You can hold Bifu for now."

I took the bear and looked at it's black glass eyes. I held it tightly to my chest. It reminded me of the small, black stuffed dog back home that I had had since I was a toddler. Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Sasuke. I'll show you the rest of my house."

He showed me around the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room. Wow…this guy was a slob. Doesn't his mom clean the house or something?

"Hey, Naruto," I spoke up as we went back to his bedroom. "Where are your parents?"

Naruto stayed silent for a minute and let go of my hand. He stared down at he ground.

"I…I never knew my parents. I've been alone my whole life."

Never knew his parents? Alone his whole life? Just then it actually occurred to me that some people had it worse off then I did. I looked back down at the stuffed bear I was holding. No one with you but an animal stuffed with cloth…

Naruto snapped his head back up and gave me that signature foxy grin. "Well, that's my house. Sometime you should show me yours!"

My heart sunk. My house? My house where the bodies of my parents were still probably on the ground, rotting? My house that held so many unbearable memories?

I gulped. "Um…you probably don't wanna go to my house."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah huh! Let's go! Right now!"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to go back-"

But before I could finish my protest, Naruto grabbed my arm and we were out the door, Bifu still clutched in my hand.

* * *

"Well…this is it."

Oh god, I didn't even want to look at it. Blood that was just a few hours old was splashed on the walls and the over-powering stench of decaying corpses hung in the air. Naruto looked all around.

"Wow, what happened here? It looks like something from a video game I played!"

I said nothing as I slowly led him up the front stairs. Here we go again. Up the stairs. To the house I never wanted to be in ever again. I slid the door open, my eyes shut tightly. I could feel Naruto's hand shaking and slowly slip out of mine.

"S-Sasuke, who-who are those people?"

I bit down on my lip. "My…parents."

I slowly opened my eyes. There they were, eyes shut forever and their blood dripping onto the floor. Ladies and gentemen, introducing the product of the massacre by a crazed, psychopath brother.

I gulped and tried not to cry again, but to no avail. I shoved past Naruto and kneeled next to the bodies. I buried my face into the stiff back of my father and let the tears come.

"Nii-san…why? WHY?"

Naruto watched me silently as I continued to mourn my parents' death.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and I buried all the bodies of the Uchiha clan in an empty, green field using just a small, metal pot and a few ceramic cups. I hated seeing Oka-san's and Oto-san's bodies get covered with dirt and grass, but I knew it was the right thing to do. At sunset, we gathered a few dozen wildflowers and held a small funeral.

"Please," Naruto prayed with his hands folded reverently. "Please make sure Sasuke's parents and all these other nice people go to heaven and that the meanie who killed them goes straight to hell."

I stared at the dirt mounds. Yes…I'll make sure that "meanine" goes to hell. That "meanie" will die by my own bare, hands and pay for what he did…

Naruto turned to me. "Well, let's go get your stuff!"

I turned my attention to him. "What?"

Naruto smiled, his teeth shining in the setting sun. "I don't think you'd wanna stay at your house, so you'll be staying at mine!"

I looked back at the dirt mounds. I promise, everyone…you will be avenged. I looked back at Naruto at smiled.

"Okay."

We went back up to my house and into my bedroom. Naruto looked around in interest.

"Wow…your room is boring." He glanced over at my bed and picked up the black stuffed dog that was lying on my pillow. "Is this yours?"

I nodded. "That's Mayonaka."

"Mayonaka." Naruto repeated, still holding the stuffed animal. He finally looked back up at me, grinning. "Hey, hey! I have an idea! You'll keep Bifu and I'll keep Mayonaka, 'kay?"

I was taken aback a bit. I didn't want to give up the little stuffed dog I had since my younger years.

"But…why?"

Naruto took a step closer to me. "As a sign that we're best friends."

I was still a bit reluctant because, hey, I loved the dog, but I finally agreed.

"Okay."

Naruto stuck out his pinkie. "Friends?"

I latched my pinkie onto his. "Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Naruto**

The bright morning sun shined in the room, stinging my eyes and fully awakening me. I yawned and looked over next to me. Sasuke was still sleeping, curled under the blankets with Bifu snuggled tightly under his arm. I grinned and looked at the stuffed dog lying next to my pillow.

'Hee hee, a new friend and a new puppy!' I thought happily, picking up Mayonaka and giving him a tight squeeze. I had never had any nice toys, so it was nice to have something that wasn't so…worn for a change.

I scratched my behind and poked Sasuke in the back. "Hey, hey! Get up! I'm bored!"

Sasuke moaned and turned over, his eyes flitting open. "Wha?"

I leaned over him and bent my face so close to his that I could see my own reflection in his dark eyes. "C'mon, let's eat!"

Sasuke groaned and rolled back over. "I'm sleepy," he mumbled.

I frowned and cracked my knuckles. He wasn't just gonna be some lame, lazy bum. I finally had a friend, and we were gonna have fun, darn it all.

I raised my fist and bonked him squarely on the head. Sasuke let out a small yelp and he sat up.

"I don't care if you're tired!" I said, jumping off the mattress and onto the cold, wooden floor. "I'm hungry _and _bored! Let's eat!"

Sasuke sighed and stepped onto the floor, shivering. "Your house is freezing!"

I rolled my eyes and walked across the room. "You'll get used to it, wussy-pussy."

I led Sasuke into the kitchen and opened up the pantry. I looked up and down the many rows of Styrofoam cups of instant ramen, humming to myself.

"So…beef or Oriental?"

Sasuke looked confused as he sat down at the table. "Ummm..what?"

I sighed, exasperated. Jeeze, was this guy _stupid _or something? I turned to him.

"Ra-men," I said slowly, pointing to the pantry. "What kind of ramen do you want?"

Sasuke still wore a confused look on his face. "Don't you have any…_normal_ breakfast food?"

I gawked at him. What? _Ramen_ isn't what people considered "normal breakfast food"? Teh, yeah right. This guy was still pretty confused about the world.

I sighed deeply and took out a Styrofoam cup of beef flavored ramen. "Whatever."

I glanced across the room as I set down the ramen and took out a large pot. Sasuke was twiddling with his fingers and his eyes were glistening. I cleared my throat and set the pot on the stove top.

"It's…it's okay," I said quietly. "It's okay to cry…"

Sasuke wiped his eyes and sniffled. "I just…really miss them."

I desperately wanted to tell him "Well, at least you knew your family" but decided that was probably not the best thing to say.

I plastered on a smile and ripped off the paper top of the ramen. "We'll be alone…_together_."

* * *

After a quick breakfast (consisting of _very _normal breakfast food, thank-you-very-much) we headed out to the bustling streets of the village, Sasuke' hand clamped tightly around mine. I couldn't help but smile and gave his hand a small squeeze as we passed by the flower shop. Only _friends _held hands…right?

I pointed at the flower shop. "That's…err…where you buy flowers."

"Hmmm…"

I looked around and pointed to the playground to the left, where kids who were maybe two or three years younger than us were playing on the swings.

"That's where you have fun."

"Hmmm…"

I looked at Sasuke. He still didn't look all that happy. I sighed and gave his hand another squeeze. Gosh, what in the world could make this kid not so…_sad?_

And I heard what I _thought_ would make him happy…

"EEEEKKK! SASUKE-KUN! OVER HERE, OVER HERE!"

My heart leapt and I saw her running towards us: Haruno Sakura-chan, the cutest girl ever and my future wife. And even though she denies it, I know that she _totally _digs me.

She stopped right in front of us, her silky pink hair flying all over her face and her cheeks flushed light red. I felt my own face redden.

"Good-good morning, Sakura-chan!" I let go of Sasuke's hand and spread my arms out. "Come on, hug me!"

My stomach sank as Sakura-chan frowned and turned away from me. "Ew, go away Naruto. You're gross."

My heart sunk to my ankles like a wet pair of pants. I'm…_gross?_

Sakura turned to Sasuke, smiling. "How are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at the ground, his hands in his pockets. "I'm…okay."

I stared at the two. Oh what I would give to have Sakura give me that look she was giving Sasuke, to talk to me in that sweet, excited tone she used with him…

And in the back of my mind, a little voice spoke up:

_What's so good about him anyways?_

I shook my head. I couldn't say that about Sasuke! He was my friend!

Sakura-chan giggled and flipped her hair. "Well, I hafta go. Bye-bye Sasuke-kun!"

And she left without even giving me a second glance.

Sasuke and I were silent for a moment before I spoke. "Bet you liked that, huh?" I asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Stupid fangirls don't make me happy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Sasuke**

As Naruto and I continued to walk around the village, the fangirl situation didn't get any better. More annoying, gitty girls ran up to me, blabbing about stuff I could personally care less about, and ignoring Naruto like a dog who just rolled in poop. By the time evening rolled around and it was bedtime, Naruto was pretty down in the dumps. I was just glad that we got to go back home where there were no stupid girls around.

"A lot of girls sure do like you…" Naruto muttered, kicking a small rock across the sidewalk.

"Ummm…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I said the only thing that seemed fitting. "A lot of girls like you too."

Naruto beamed at me, grinning. "R-Really!"

I nodded, feeling slightly bad that I was lying to my friend. The truth was, I could only think of one girl who liked him, but lying just a _bit_ never hurt anyone…right?

Naruto chuckled to himself and had more life to him when he kicked the rock around. I sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. Stars were starting to pop out in the deep blue, twinkling down on us as we headed back to Naruto's house. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever see that movie about the talking lion whose dad died and he ran away from home because he thought he caused his dad's death?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I like that movie a lot."

I looked back up at the stars. "Do you remember the part where he's talking to that pig and that rat-thing about the stars?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto looking at me curiously. "Yeah, he said that his daddy was watching him from the heavens," he said.

I continued to look up. "Do you think…that my parents are watching over me?"

Naruto smiled warmly. "Of course they are! They gotta make sure you're changing your underwear everyday!"

We both laughed as we walked up the porch steps of his house. Naruto yawned widely as he opened up the door and flipped on the light switch.

"I think I'm ready for some sleep!"

I followed him back to his bedroom and sat down on the mattress as he slammed open his closet and began flipping through some of the clothes on the hangers.

"Ah, here we go!"

He threw something fluffy and rather smelly at me. I unfolded the article of clothing carefully. It was a pair of blue, sun-and-moon print footies that looked and smelled like it had been quite a while since they've had a washing. I looked over at Naruto, who was already changing into doggie-print footies and tossing his daytime clothes carelessly on the floor. I shrugged and followed suit, and within a few minutes, we were both ready for bed. Naruto pointed at me and smiled.

"Heh heh, they look better on me, but that's okay."

He climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him. He pointed to the floor and I saw a small pile of books.

"You can pick a bedtime story if you want and I'll read it to you. Tomorrow, I get to pick one and you get to read it to me."

Naruto sank into the pillows and snuggled with Mayonaka while I bent down on the floor and looked through the small collection of story books. I lifted two books (_"_I like ABC's" and "Ruffies' Day in Town") and recognized the third one in the pile that had a cover featuring a pink cat on a tricycle: "Little Kitty Mine Mine". It was only a few months ago that my mom would tuck me in snuggly and read this book to me while I slowly fell asleep to her warm, comforting voice…

I quickly handed the book over to Naruto and climbed in next to him, pulling the blankets up to my chin. He looked down at my selection and nodded.

"This is one of my favorite books."

I smiled and grabbed Bifu. "My mom used to read it to me all the time. It helps me go to sleep."

Naruto wrapped his arm around me, opened the book, and began reading: "_A long time ago in a faraway land of candy, cookies, and every other sweet thing you could think of…"_

I recited the story along with Naruto in my head; I knew it like the back of my hand. I glanced out the window at the stars. There were my parents, no doubt watching over me and loving me…

I sighed deeply and cuddled closer to Naruto, my eyes closing and a wave of sleepiness coming over me…

Right before I fell asleep, Naruto stopped reading and leaned over me.

"Good night, Sasuke."

And he gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

**A/N: The title of the book they're reading, "Little Kitty Mine Mine", is also the name of an In the Groove 2 song. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Naruto**

I didn't fall asleep anywhere near as fast as Sasuke did. Of course, I felt a bit tired, but tonight sleep just wouldn't cast her spell over me. I was thinking…thinking about how wonderful it was to have someone with me. I truly felt that I wasn't alone anymore.

Man, I'm sounding like a sissy now. If Sakura-chan ever saw her man like this, she'd be disgusted. Well, she often expressed her disgust towards me anyways, but you know what they say: the one you think you hate is the one you love the most. So deep down, Sakura-chan was deeply in love with me.

I looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy next to me. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth slightly open, and his breath coming out evenly. What I thought was the most amusing was how his hair looked at that moment: like a dead cat. I held back my laughter. Eh, I guess not everyone had the talent to look stunning both in the day and in the night (I, of course, was one of the few people who possessed that talent).

But strangely enough…I couldn't help but think that he actually looked…well, _kinda _good. His skin really was soft, and it felt so nice when I lightly kissed his forehead just a few moments ago. He didn't look so sad or depressed like he did these last few days but just…peaceful. That was nice.

I squinted my eyes as I stared at Sasuke. Oh no…I'm about to cry again. I promised myself over and over that I wouldn't cry, but sometimes I couldn't help it.

I cried, partly out of joy but also out of a tiny bit of sadness. I was so happy that I finally had my first friend, but I was sad too because I knew how it felt to lose your family. Well, I kinda knew how it felt…

The only memories I had of my parents were fuzzy and not too clear in my mind. I remember a kind face with blue eyes and straw-blond hair bending over me and smiling warmly, singing with her soothing voice till I fell asleep. That was my mother. My father…I knew nothing about. Nor did I care. I had this notion that he probably didn't give a rat's butt about me or my mother. But that's just what I thought.

I wiped my face with the back of my left hand. So I didn't know how Sasuke felt…he actually grew up with his family, got to share their sorrows and joys, got to know them…

Lucky kid…

I brushed back Sasuke's black bangs away from his face in a motherly fashion. So we're both alone, who cares? We'll be our own family, being happy and growing up together.

I sighed deeply and reached under my mattress until I found the old photo. I dug it up and looked down at it. It was a picture with me and my parents (my father's head was ripped off the picture before I found it, so I had no idea what he even looked like). I was, I dunno, around 9 months old (and dude, was I chubby) and a huge smile as big as my tummy was on my face. My mother, who looked absolutely gorgeous in her blue kimono that matched perfectly with her eyes, was holding onto me tightly, smiling warmly at the camera.

I couldn't help but smile right there. I looked back down at my sleeping companion and stroked his shoulders lightly.

I promise, Sasuke, we'll have moments just like the one here in the photo. We'll wear pretty (but not too girly) kimonos and pose with big grins on our faces. We'll be our own, happy family. We'll be together till we die.

I yawned, stuffed the photo back under the mattress, and cuddled up with Sasuke, sleep finally taking over me.

…

Yeah, I thought before I wandered off to dream land…

We'll be together forever.

**A/N: Blah…sorry this chapter was short. Two words: finals week. (cringes) It was a bit hard to write an interesting chapter while studying German, Math, and all that other crap. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Sasuke**

So you probably aren't going to be surprised when I say that my dreams that night were completely Naruto-filled. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…it seems as though the boy is on my mind all the time. I must admit that this is scaring me a little. The only people I felt this sort of affection for were my family. So why am I having feelings like this…towards Naruto?

I stared outside at the rising sun. The sky was a canvas of oranges, reds and purples, and the fingers of dawn were reaching out towards the sleeping world. I had never been up this early. The sight was so beautiful, so different compared to this harsh, cruel world. How can something so awe-inspiring exist in a place made up of violence and hate?

I sighed and tore my eyes away from the sight and to the sleeping blonde boy. His sunshine blonde hair was going every which way, and his chest rose with every quiet snore that came out of his mouth. The only person I had ever woken up next to was my mother, which was a completely different sight and feeling. Her black, smooth hair would still be neat and just a tiny bit messy, while her warm chest and rhythmic heartbeat comforted me and would lure me back to sleep. Like I said, Naruto looked nothing like my mother, neither asleep nor awake.

I smiled. So I wasn't bawling my eyes out over my dead family whenever I thought of them. That was a good sign. Naruto was helping me get over my loss, and I couldn't ask for more.

I shook my head. There I was again…having this strange feeling in my stomach about Naruto. This was weird…too weird. My father always told me to like girls. That's it. _Girls. _Nothing more mattered than me finding a nice _girl, _getting married to her, and bringing an heir to the clan. I once asked my father what would happen if I loved a boy, but he just glared at me and yelled at me to go train some more, become more like my (bastard) brother, and never, EVER ask him that question again. I didn't get along with my father all that much.

But it was true: liking a guy was way too strange, unnatural. And yet, I was having this floaty, lovie-dovie feeling towards Naruto. What was wrong with me? How did I become like this? And why _him_?

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from Naruto before I fell completely in love with him. Just thinking about what the villagers would say if I loved him made me sick to my stomach. No, I couldn't do this anymore.

I slowly crept out of bed and set my feet onto the ice cold floor. I shivered and pulled the pajamas off, tossing them carelessly onto the ground. I picked up my own clothes, quickly pulled them on and tip-toed to the mattress. I looked down at Naruto, who was still sound asleep. I smiled sadly and patted him lightly on the head.

"Sorry…but this will be the best for the both of us."

I looked at him for a moment before walking quietly out of the bedroom and running out the front door and into the waking village of Konoha.

Yeah, this was the best thing to do…right?

* * *

For the entire day, I sat in the grassy field where my parents were buried, my mind racing, my stomach growling, and most of all, my heart aching. So here I was…alone…again. But that didn't matter. Being alone was better than becoming so totally different that there was no way you _couldn't _be hated.

My stomach rumbled for the fifth time in one hour. Jeeze, I was hungry. But I was strong; I could go for a whole day without food. I ignored my loud belly and looked out at the setting sun as a light breeze caressed my face. The sunset…it was so like the sunrise: a nice treat for the unworthy people of the earth. The sky was once again a collage of purple and red and the stars were starting to present themselves.

I rested my head on my knees and sighed. How many days had it been since 'the incident'? I had already lost track. My parents bodies were probably starting to rot and deteriorate under the dirt, the worms crawling in and out, enjoying their feast of human flesh.

I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. Oh god, being alone was terrible. I hated it, I loathed it. Being by myself was the worst curse I had ever received in my life. What I would give to see anyone, anyone…

_Especially him…_

Tears soaked the ground at my feet and my face burned. I had made the totally _wrong_ decision. Who cared about what the village thought? If I had Naruto and no one else, that would've been fine. At least I wouldn't have to be completely alone. Naruto understood me, cared for me…so why the hell did I leave?

…

"Sasuke…"

I could've sworn I was dreaming.

My head shot up and I looked directly into the face of Naruto. His eyes glimmered in the light of the setting sun. He was crying. My heart leapt and my tongue was tied up. He came for me…I couldn't believe it…he came for me.

Suddenly, Naruto's face contorted into anger and he raised his fist. "Sasuke, you bastard!" He screamed as his fist came flying at my face.

I was on the ground, my upper lip bleeding like mad, and he was lying on top of me, tears gliding down his angry face and onto my shirt. I simply stared at him, my mouth hanging wide open. Naruto…why? What are you doing?

Naruto shook his head, more tears spilling down his face. "Sasuke…why? Why did you leave me?"

My heart nearly ripped out of my ribcage as he rested his head on my chest, sobbing loudly and pounding on me. Oh god…I hadn't thought about how he would've felt if I left. He was just as alone as I was. Why hadn't I thought of that? What was my problem?

The sun had set completely…and I had made my decision. I wrapped my arm around Naruto's back and lifted his chin lightly. He sniffled and stared right into my eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" He choked.

Without saying a word, I pressed my lips lightly against his and almost immediately let go. Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. His mouth hung open before his face broke into a grin and he once again rested his head on my chest.

And so we lay there right beside my parents grave, staring into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Naruto**

It really is amazing how fast the heartbeat of the one you love can lull you to sleep. By the time the full moon was high in the sky, I was drifting off into sweet dreams right on Sasuke's tummy. It was the best sleep I had ever had.

And all too soon, Sasuke was shaking me awake.

"Come on, Naruto! It's morning!"

I groaned. "Just five more minutes."

I could just imagine Sasuke rolling his eyes as he hit me roughly over the head. I yelped, all the tiredness going away instantly. I glared at him.

"Wh-what was that for, you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "I had to get you up some way."

I returned his nasty little smile. "Why you little-"

I stood up off the ground and tackled him, hard. Sasuke laughed and pushed me off onto the dew-ridden grass.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me, _Dobe_."

And that's how I received my nickname. I didn't know it at the time, but that nickname was going to stick to me like glue. My name was no longer just Uzumaki Naruto. It was Uzumaki "Dobe" Naruto. I rubbed my rear-end and grumbled.

"I can't win a fight on an empty stomach, Sasuke-_teme_."

"That is the _lamerest _excuse I have ever heard!" Sasuke stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on, we can go home and have some ramen."

My stomach grumbled at the thought of ramen and I immediately agreed, dragging the other boy back to my apartment faster than it takes the hot water needed for my favorite food ever to boil.

I quickly opened the front door and ran into the kitchen, Sasuke still lagging behind me. I dumped him on one of the cheap plastic chairs at the small kitchen table and started digging through the pantry for some beef ramen when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Huh?"

I looked down at the tacky linoleum floor under my feet and gripped the Styrofoam cup of noodles. "You didn't answer my question last night."

"What question?"

I turned around and faced him. Wow, he really didn't know what I was talking about, what with that blank look on his face. Ah, people these days…

I cleared my throat. "Why did you leave last night?"

Silence hung over the two of us like the long, white veil that brides wore on their wedding days. I crossed my arms, hoping that the look on my face was at least a little menacing, like in one of the action movies starring some foreign guy with a weird accent, a fake tan, and bulging muscles. Hasta la Vista, baby.

It seemed that Sasuke finally untied his tongue and started to talk in a shaky voice. "N-N-Naruto…do-do you th-th-think it's weird f-for to boys to-to you know…live together like this?"

Now it was my turn to have the cat catch my tongue. Oh man…he hated me now, didn't he? He liked having all those fan girls and he didn't want to be seen with me. Well, the village did have a ton of stupid people in it, so of course people were going to get the wrong idea sometime.

'But he kissed you,' said my mind. 'If he kissed you, that means he doesn't hate you. It means the exact opposite.'

The cat finally let go. "Well…I mean, I thought you didn't want to be alone."

Sasuke looked down at the table. "I don't want to be alone. It's just…what will everyone else think if they see us together?"

I was seriously starting to get annoyed. "So you really do care about what all these idiots here think about you?"

Sasuke flushed. "I didn't say that."

"Tch, whatever."

I slammed down the beef ramen in front of Sasuke and glared at him. What was this kid's problem? I took him in and was so nice to him, and now he said it was strange for us to be together, even though he kissed me? Jeeze, Sakura-chan was right: boys are confusing.

"Sasuke," I said quietly. "Why did you kiss me?"

The boy seemed hesitant. "I…I don't know," he said lamely.

I shook my head and turned my back on him, my appetite and want for ramen suddenly diminishing. I didn't get it…why did everyone hate me so much? Oh yeah…how stupid of me. It was all thanks to that mark on my stomach. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but Iruka-sensei always told me not to show it to anyone. Heh, sorry, Sensei, but I'm gonna go against your orders.

I took a deep breath, faced Sasuke once more, and lifted the front of my shirt slightly. "You see this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up from the floor and turned pink. "Um…that weird mark thing?"

I tugged my shirt down. "I think that's why everyone hates me. I won't be surprised if you start not liking me either."

Before he could respond, I turned on my heel and ran into my bedroom. I crashed down on my unmade bed and buried my face into my blue pillow. I thought having Sasuke for a friend would be good but now…

I wished that Sasuke's family hadn't died, that my mother was still with me, and that I had never ran into that Uchiha boy. He was the one who made my emotions all tangled up, which were going to be hard to untie.

I lifted my head and glared out of my bedroom door. Fine, don't see how I'm doing. I don't care. Just go and eat all my ramen and get fat and ugly. See how your fan girls will like that.

I turned my head and looked out at the already risen sun glaring down from the blue sky. How could he do this to me? How could he make me loving him one moment and then hating him the next? This kid was a messed-up jerk.

"Sasuke…why?"

And that was the day that our friendship began to crumble, the day Uchiha Sasuke and I started to loathe one another.

**A/N: Sorry for using the word "lamerest". I couldn't help it! I thought it was kinda cute. (sweatdrop)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha and Uzumaki:**

**Sasuke**

Could you really blame me for being a tad bit self-conscious? I mean, I was a little boy who was about to enter his teenage years and whose hormones were already starting to freak. Of course I cared about what people thought of me…

But that didn't mean I hated Naruto. Or so I thought

I stared at the kitchen floor between my legs. I never really noticed how _ugly_ the floor was until now: a brownish yellow tile dirtied with dust and god only knows what else. I lifted my head and looked around the room. Wow, _everything _was ugly: the cabinets, the sink, the curtains, even the table I was sitting at!

I glared at the door to Naruto's bedroom. There was so many things wrong with him, too: he was whiny, loud, and smelly, had a terrible diet and…that mark. Whatever the heck that was, it was bad.

I shook my head, shocked at myself. How could I think like that towards my only friend? He saved me, befriended me, fed me, clothed me…

But he was still so different.

I bit my lower lip and felt a warm trickle of blood roll down my chin. So many people hated Naruto…if I hung around him, people would start to hate me, too. Secretly, I didn't want to lose all that respect. One of my personal and private weaknesses was rejection.

I was torn between my friend and the rest of the village. A decision had to be made. I couldn't have both.

To my horror, I was crying…again. The right choice was obvious. I would be insane not to choose that path.

I had to hate my best friend.

Shuddering, I stood up from the table and marched down the hallway. It was funny how long the trip down that short hallway seemed. Seconds felt like hours…

I took a deep breath, wiped the mixture of tears and blood off my chin, and slowly opened the door. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Naruto with his knees pulled up to his chest and his usually cheerful face glistening. He must've known the choices I had to make…and the precious things that I was going to lose.

"Yes, Sasuke?" He whispered, turning to look at me with those beautiful eyes.

My lower lip trembled and my eyes once again started to water. 'It's not that hard, say it!' My mind yelled.

"I…"

'Say it…'

"I…I"

'Say it…'

"N-Naruto, I…"

'SAY IT!'

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut. "NARUTO, I HATE YOU!"

Time must've stopped at that exact moment. The world must've stopped spinning. The whole universe must've been dead silent.

Tears spilled down my face, though I could still sense the other boy staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes and, without looking at him, stomped to the side of his bed. I picked up my stuffed puppy, my Mayonaka, and glared at Naruto.

"I…"

I ripped off the stuffed dogs' leg and threw it to the ground.

"Hate…"

The other leg came off next with a loud ripping sound.

"You!"

Mayonaka's head split off as feathers and fluff floated gently to the disgusting carpet. I was still shaking as I turned away from Naruto without looking back at him and began walking away from the most beloved person in my life.

It might've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I heard Naruto whimper something as I left him.

_"But I love you."_

Time started up again. The world was spinning on its axis. The dead silence was once again replaced with noise…

And Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were officially rivals.

**END**

**A/N: Okay, that was overall a pretty short story, but I thought it was…decent.**

**I officially declare "Uchiha and Uzumaki" by Ortuna…COMPLETE!**


End file.
